


How I Disappear

by Kestrelshade



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelshade/pseuds/Kestrelshade
Summary: “And perhaps it is the greater grief, after all, to be left on earth when another is gone.”
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	How I Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem awhile ago, but I've decided to actively use my ao3 account. I spent a solid week weeping over these two. Thanks, Madeline Miller. Summary quote credit goes to Madeline Miller, as well.

I want you here in my golden mornings

  
and in my faded, dusty afternoons.

  
I want you here, when the sun sinks like a ship below the waves.

  
I want you here, with me, as the stars speckle the sky like dandelion seeds,

  
exhaling out towards forever.

  
I want you here, beside me, until the ice melts and mountains crumble.

  
Until you stop loving me or the end of the world;

  
Whichever comes first.

  
I want you here, my sunlight, my star, I say.

  
But you do not, cannot, respond.

  
My voice echoes through the dawn, cutting through the centuries.

  
The sun rises, and you are not here.

  
The sun shines, but not for me.


End file.
